1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheeled luggage, more particularly a handle for wheeled luggage. Specifically, the present invention relates to a retractable handle for wheeled luggage, and still more specifically, a pull retractable handle having two parallel arms which can both be controllably positioned with readiness in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheeled luggage has been popularly used in recent years by travelers in various forms of transportation. When designing a wheeled luggage, a number of important criteria must be satisfied. For instance, the luggage should be rigidly constructed for surviving rough handling when pulled in the streets, in and out of buildings with ascending or descending steps, and in and out of various forms of carriers such as airplanes or motor vehicles. The wheeled luggage must also have adequate wheel means such that the luggage can be pulled along on a pavement with relative ease.
Also, the wheeled luggage should have a convenient pull-handle system that can be easily stowed away when not in use and extended when needed. Most types of luggage of large or medium size sold in markets are equipped with a pull handle of various types so as to facilitate carrying of the same in journey.
One difficulty frequently encountered in using wheeled luggage is the lack of a reliable pull-handle system that can be used for locking and unlocking a handle so that the handle can be extended for use, fixed in an operational position at a predetermined angle, and then unlocked and retracted for storage.
Efforts have been made by others to remedy the problems. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,908, a retractable handle assembly which can be easily expanded and folded without exerting a large force thereon. The retractable handle assembly includes a hollow bracket mounted on a top plate of one of the half bodies thereof, a pair of lug portions each formed on one of the distal end portions of the bracket and each having a first bore laterally defined therein, a pair of outer tubes each securely mounted between the lug portion and a bottom plate of the half body and each having a second bore laterally defined therein for aligning with the first bore, the pair of inner tubes each is slidably mounted in one of the outer tubes and each having a third bore laterally defined therein for aligning with the second bore, a substantially U-shaped handle portion mounted on the bracket and having two free end portions each engaged with the upper end of a corresponding one of the inner tubes, a pressing member movably mounted in a hollow bracket and including a knob extending through an opening of the hollow bracket, a biasing member mounted on an underside of the present member and including a pair of stubs each respectively extending through the first bore of associated lug portion, the second bore of associated outer tube and the third bore of associated inner tube.
In another issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,426, a handle device is disclosed which includes a pair of storage tubes adapted to be mounted on a rear face of a wheeled suitcase, a seat frame, a handle member and a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is provided in the receiving space of the seat frame and includes two projecting members, a biasing unit between the projecting members for biasing the projection members toward the storage tubes and for locking the handle member relative to the storage tubes when the two engaging holes are in alignment, and a retracting unit for retracting the projecting members to release the handle member relative to the storage tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,428 discloses a carrying case assembly that is equipped with a collapsible handle assembly disposed within the case, the handle assembly includes a push button which allows the handle to collapse within the case. The handle assembly further includes a lock means for holding the first handle portion in an extended position relative to the second handle portion, the handle lock means includes a selectably releasable handle-locking protrusions on one of the first and second handle portions, movable in opposing directions toward and away from the other of the first and second handle portions into and out of engagement therewith. In still another issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,876 a pull handle for a trunk is disclosed which includes a pair of driving rods each having a wedge member disposed at the bottom end thereof and is in abutment with a spring biased locking seat having an oblique cam surface. Each driving rod is housed in a hollow tube and the locking seat is in selective engagement with one of a plurality of spaced retaining slots disposed on a movable sleeve which accommodates each hollow tube.